Aganos
Aganos is a golem and a character in the fighting game Killer Instinct (2013). It was created thousands of years before the game's events by an unknown people, later falling into the service of a wise king and given the purpose of destroying the dark sorcerer Kan-Ra. History Animated by a group of powerful artisans for a purpose lost to time, this war golem, the last of its kind, has been a prized possession of warlords, power mongers, and kings, its violent history writ large across the battlefields of Europe and the Middle-East. As the ages wore on and the battles continued, so was a toll taken on the golem’s body. Its creators long dead, it was impossible to replace its worn and broken components. Piece by piece, battle by battle, the golem lost its original identity, substituting rocks for metal, vines for bolts and ropes. The golem felt nothing, thought of nothing. It only obeyed commands... until one king gave it a most unusual order. Instead of ordering the construct to kill or destroy, this king commanded it to learn, to think. He named it Aganos, “a person of gentle disposition”, in the hopes that it would grow beyond its previous use and into something that could choose how to act. While that simple command allowed Aganos free will, he remained loyal to the king out of respect and as repayment for liberating him from strict obedience. Years later, that king learned that the traitorous Kan-Ra had survived the flesh-eating curse and was going deeper and deeper into research of the dark arts. The king asked Aganos to hunt down and destroy the evil sorcerer once and for all. Aganos accepted this task, and for centuries, he has hunted Kan-Ra across the globe, battling on numerous occasions around the world, yet neither has ever been able to destroy the other completely. Appearance Being a golem, Aganos was originally composed of metal, likely copper due to his rusty green appearance. However, after so many years of existence, parts of him have been replaced with stones, bushes, and vines, such as his face(s), hand, and foot. In official art his right hand and left foot have been replaced with rocks, but in-game his poses are mirrored and either limbs can be rock. He has a hunchbacked figure and enormous hands and feet when compared to the rest of his proportions. His face resembles a traditional three-face drama mask often used in theatre - three faces representing joy, sorrow, and anger, all of them sharing a set of four eyes. The middle two eyes glow a bright cyan color when he is active. Aganos is absolutely massive in both width and height, standing over eight feet tall, taller than the previously-tallest character in the game, Glacius. Moveset * Fortify Chunk '''- Aganos grabs a rock chunk off of the ground and places it into his chest, adding to his current supply of chunks. This cannot be done when Aganos has four chunks. * '''Payload Assault - Aganos launches a chunk out of his chest at the opponent. The light version causes the chunk to roll along the ground, the medium version launches the chunk in an arc, and the heavy version punts the chunk for Aganos to punch and turn into a blast of shrapnel. If Aganos has no chunks, then he simply spews out a few pebbles. The shadow version does not require any chunks and launches a flurry of rocks up into the air and then back down onto the stage, dealing continuous damage. * Rock Wall - Aganos uses a chunk to create a wall, changing the boundaries of the stage. Holding forward builds the wall behind the opponent and holding backward builds the wall behind himself. * 'Peacemaker '- If a wall is present immediately behind them, then holding backward when doing the input for Rock Wall will instead have Aganos rip the wall out of the ground, turning it into a giant club. It can sustain hitting the opponent three times before it breaks. * 'Peacetime '- Aganos uses his power to form a Peacemaker in his hand. It will still break as usual, but, as long as Aganos is in Peacetime, the Peacemaker will automatically regenerate. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Humanoids Category:Magical Creatures Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Heroes Category:Killer Instinct Category:Constructs